Ice Skating
by Nocturne of Eclipse
Summary: Proton tries to teach Blaise to ice skate. It's not going so well. Hotpocketshipping (Proton/Blaise). Inspired by Rocket HQ RP on tumblr.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blaise, Proton, Pokemon, or any related characters. Also I would love to devote this to my friends Zana and Salicky because _hotpocketshipping. _I would put a heart here but fanfiction doesn't like lessthan signs for some reason.

Warning: Contains AU and Hotpocketshipping (Proton/Blaise)

"C'mon, Blondie. It ain't that hard, just take it easy and get the fuck over here."

"You _asshole_, this was a _terrible idea, and- OH SHI-_"

"Aha! Lookit you, being oh so fucking _graceful_. What, you didn't go ice-skating in that pansy-ass region of yours?"

"_Fuck you, Proton_."

"Haaaa, _no_, Blondie, _I _fuck _you_, not the other way around. Now will you just skate the fuck over here? C'mon, it's melting as we speak. Keep this up and you won't have anything to skate _on_."

Blaise tore his gaze away from his shaking feet and wobbling legs, scowling across the frozen surface of the lake to the smirking, green-haired executive mocking him. It had only been a few months since Blaise had moved to Johto and joined Team Rocket; longer since his old life had fallen to pieces around him. Even _longer_- in fact, Blaise was pretty sure that timespan would be _never_- since he'd experienced a winter _quite_ like this one. It was cold, no, _freezing_, and it was so all the time; compared to Hoenn, Johto in the winter was fucking _Siberia_. Of course, there were some advantages to the freezing cold- snow had been one of them, and Proton had taught him to make _snowballs_ and _snowmen_, and it had been _great_, until that blue asshole came by to ruin it for them. But then Proton had taken him on another winter adventure, this time out to the frozen lake with a couple pairs of iceskates (where he got them, Blaise had no idea, but he wasn't going to question it) and that cocky smile of his as he announced he was _going to continue to educate Blaise in the art of Christmas_.

Honestly, Blaise found it quite fun, once he got passed the freezing cold and the fact that his legs didn't seem to want to cooperate, at the moment.

"...I don't think I can move, liebe," he said weakly after a particularly wobbly moment in which he almost fell over. "Are you sure it's safe here, anyways? The- well, the lake is a little _deep_, and who _knows_ how thin the ice is and-" He paused, a feeling of relief spreading through him as Proton huffed and pushed off, gliding easily over on his own skates. That feeling of relief slowly gave way to horror as he realize Proton wasn't slowing down.

"Alright, Blondie!" the executive announced as he flew over the ice, "time to get your feet wet!" Blaise opened his mouth to protest, but it instead turned into a terrified yelp; the Executive charged into him and shoved, sending Blaise slipping and sliding backwards across the ice. He made it quite a good distance- ten, fifteen feet, maybe- before one of his feet slipped out from under him, and windmilling his arms, the ex-Magma took several clumsy, clunky steps backwards before he succumbed to gravity and fell flat on his ass, another yelp, this one less terrified and more surprised, of anything, loosing from his throat. Proton laughed as he whizzed by only seconds later, slowing to skate backwards in a loose circle around the fallen Blaise.

"The fuck were you even thinking?!" Blaise demanded, scowling half-heartedly at his companion, and Proton gave him another arrogant, cocky smirk as he passed around Blaise's front.

"I was thinking you needed a little _help_, there, Blondie. See how far you got with a little push?" The smirk became a devilish grin when Proton passed in front of him, again, and Blaise's scowl deepened- that arrogant _shit_. "If it wasn't for me, you'd _never_ have been able to do that. Now, get up so we can try ag- _FUCK!_" Proton tumbled backwards over Blaise's now-outstretched leg, and the Hoennian smirked as he watched the executive fall. "The hell was _that_, Blondie?!" Blaise didn't reply at first, rather, he crawled over to Proton and leaned on him, pressing his lips gently to the greenette's own.

"I think we can take a quick break from skating, don't you?" he purred, "it's a little cold out here, you know. Let's warm up, a little." The next thing he knew, he'd been completely blindsighted, falling to his back as Proton shoved him down, crashing their lips together in a heated, bruising kiss. Blaise felt gloved hands running along his sides, and he couldn't tell whether it was the cold or the anticipation that made him shiver so. Soon enough, they parted for air, a quiet '_ich liebe dich_' tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it.

It was the last quiet thing that came out of him for quite a while.


End file.
